


exposed

by haders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak - Freeform, Emmys, M/M, Paparazzi, Reddie, Richie Tozier - Freeform, Tabloids, Twitter, richie wins an emmy, richie's a famous comedian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haders/pseuds/haders
Summary: “Is that TMZ?”“Why the hell is this news?”“So it is you."“Well, yeah,” Eddie replied, throwing his hands up. “How else do people expect me to react to my boyfriend winning an Emmy and talking about how much he loves me in his acceptance speech?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 486





	exposed

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR @HADERSZ

“Alright, lay it on me,” Richie said, stretching back in the dining room chair, hands folded behind his head. 

His manager, Jason, and publicist, Charlie, came over mid afternoon the day after Richie won his Emmy for his Netflix special. They just wanted to go over some press, the upcoming interview schedule, and check-in about new material. The Emmy win still hadn’t really sunk in, yet. Richie was ready for a _La La Land_ at the Oscars moment, where the Emmy’s call him up and say, “yeah, we’re going to need that back.”

“It’s all good things,” Charlie began. She was too sweet for her own good. Always made Richie feel a little guilty when he would poke fun at her, but there was always the occasional time where she could _dish it._

Speaking of dishing it, Eddie came into the room with a fresh pot of coffee and a kettle with boiled water to add to the table of fixings - tea, milk, sugar. While Richie was still in sweats and a t-shirt at one in the afternoon, Eddie was presentable in dark-wash jeans, at-shirt, and bomber jacket. Richie reached out a hand to him, wrapping an arm around his hips, tugging him closer and Eddie rubbed his back. 

“Thanks, Eddie,” Jason said, grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup. One, two, three spoonfuls of sugar.

“Yeah, thanks,” Charlie agreed, looking relieved at some caffeine. Late night for all of them. 

“Such a great housewife,” Richie beamed up at him. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie smacked his shoulder and pulled away. “You’re welcome,” he directed at Jason. He sat down next to Richie picking out a green tea bag and setting up his tea.

“So what do you want to start with?” Charlie asked, opening up her laptop and signing into her account. “Press from the Emmy’s? Interview schedule _about_ your Emmy? I know you love the Jimmy’s.”

“Ngh, interview shit last, I hate that,” Richie said. He reached a hand out, placing it on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie took it immediately and squeezed. “I’ll take Emmy press for 100, but I swear if you show me a picture of me and my awkward fucking hands, then I’m out. I still don’t know what to do with ‘em.” 

“Richie, we _paid_ for you to be trained on red carpet posing,” Jason said, taking a large gulp of coffee.

“Yeah, fuck all that did.”

“You’ve always been an awkward gangly fuck. They can’t train that out of a person,” Eddie piped in. Richie squeezed his hand tighter, grinning at Jason. 

“See?” 

“You had Eddie with you,” Jason retorted, throwing a hand up. “You posed _together_. He didn’t look like a weirdo.”

“Yeah, of course, he looked good,” Richie said with an eye roll. “That’s why I really didn’t want to bring him anyway. Makes me look bad.”

Eddie groaned. “You looked fine, Rich.” 

“ _Fine_. Wow, I made it, ladies and gents, ‘I look fine’ — finally!” 

Charlie’s phone buzzed three times in quick succession, cutting each one off to indicate the next alert. Jason’s phone followed suit soon after. Then three more times. Richie and Eddie didn’t seem to notice.

“You know that’s not what I mean, fucker,” Eddie said, still squeezing Richie’s hand. He took a sip of his tea and straightened a coaster on the table. “Get over yourself and your fucking hands. So what if it’s a meme?”

“It’s a MEME?!” Richie bellowed.

“There’s a hashtag and everything,” Eddie continued with a smirk. 

“You’re killing me! No, you’re twisting the knife in deeper! You’re torturing me. You like when I’m humiliated don’t you? That your kink, Kaspbrak?”

“Shut the fuck—”

“Hey,” Charlie’s stern voice interrupted them. They looked over to her, she was looking at Jason, who was glaring at his phone. 

“What’s up?” Richie asked, scratching the back of his head. 

“Just show them,” Jason said, still not looking up from his phone as he responded to a message. 

“What? Are they taking it back?” Richie asked, letting go of Eddie’s hand. “I knew it. This is La La Land all over again. What did I tell you last night?!” 

“They’re not taking your Emmy,” Charlie said with a fond eye roll. She was typing furiously on her computer, bringing up an image splashed over TMZ and all of google when you searched Emmy’s, Richie Tozier, or anything related to the event last night. “Is this you two?” She turned her computer around to show the boys. 

There were a series of pictures from the elevator of their hotel, must have been some surveillance footage. _Big Brother’s watching… Police state… There’s a joke in there somewhere._ It was definitely of Richie and Eddie, still in their Emmy tuxes, headed back to the room for the night. Harmless, right? Not quite. It was a bit… heated.

Richie was pressed against the elevator wall, glasses askew, Eddie’s face was glued to his neck, pushing off his jacket. The next of them kissing, one of Richie’s hands were wrapped around Eddie’s back gripping his Emmy, the other hand was pawing at his ass. The third and final picture was Richie’s jacket on the ground and top buttons undone, Eddie kissing down his neck and collarbone. Luckily at that point, they got to their floor and stumbled to their room for a bit more privacy.

“Is that TMZ?” Richie asked, sounding disinterested. 

“Why the hell is this news?” Eddie asked from next to him with equal disinterest.

“So it _is_ you,” Charlie said with a smirk. 

“Well, yeah,” Eddie replied, throwing his hands up. “How else do people expect me to react to my boyfriend winning an Emmy and talking about how much he loves me in his acceptance speech?” 

“You really should have brought the one we wrote for you,” Jason said, putting his phone down.

“Nah, Jakey, I didn’t want to jinx it. Definitely didn’t think I’d win,” Richie replied, putting an arm around the back of Eddie’s chair. “Not my fault I forgot everything and just talked about Eddie until the music played and they dragged me off.”

“Do you want to make a statement?” Charlie asked, turning the laptop back around. 

“About my sex life? No thanks,” Richie replied with a laugh. “Just pretty fucking awkward.”

“It’s private,” Eddie added. “It’s private shit. People are fucking pigs.”

“Already have my people working on contacting the hotel and figuring out who was at fault for the leak,” Charlie continued, typing furiously. 

Richie leaned over and pressed a kiss to Eddie’s temple. Eddie leaned into the touch, but fidgeted a bit. He was pretty pissed off, to be honest. Why was this such a big deal? If anything, it was _hot_. The love of his life just had one of the biggest moments in his career and all he could think to talk about was how much he loved Eddie on that stage. Of course, Eddie was attached to him like a fucking leech that night. 

“Can I say something about it?”

“Uh, Eds…” Richie said with a warning tone.

“Not like that, you moron,” Eddie grumbled, reaching in his jacket pocket for his phone. He swiped to unlock it, opening up Twitter and immediately seeing the article on the top of his newsfeed.

Part of him thought it was pretty petty to respond on Twitter, but after Richie came out last year and his Netflix special, which revolved around his _big, gay crush on the kid with the fanny pack,_ Eddie had gained a lot of followers on Twitter. He had first used his account to reply to Richie’s dumb ramblings, but after seeing that most of his audience were millennials and gen z, he tried to get a bit more political, encouraging them to take action in this fucked up world. 

He went to add a comment to his retweet and as he typed, his tongue peeking out of his lips as he furrowed his brow in concentration. Richie leaned in closer and kissed his temple three times, punctuated with a “cute, cute, cute!” He leaned forward to read over his shoulder and burst out laughing. 

“Fuck, I love you so much,” Richie said, pressing his forehead against Eddie’s temple and grinning.

“Love you, too, Trashmouth,” Eddie mumbled, adding the finishing touches. He looked up at Charlie, who was waiting expectantly to see the tweet before he sends it. He handed her his phone.

—

**_@ekaspbrak:_ Not sure why this is news, but I'll bite. You tell me what you would have done after your boyfriend yells about how much he loves you in his Emmy acceptance speech. Yeah, thought so. ** **#TozierLostHisVCard** **  
**  


**_@trashmouth: @ekaspbrak_ at least they didn’t get any shots of the after party ;)**

_**@ekaspbrak: @trashmouth** _ **blocked.**

**_@tozierstan123: @ekaspbrak @trashmouth_ CONGRATS, RICHIE!**

**_@trashmouth: @tozierstan123 @ekaspbrak_ thanks! Only took me until 41 to lose it, but hey, that’s not bad…**

**_@tozierstan123: @trashmouth @ekaspbrak_ on the EMMY!***********

**_@trashmouth: @tozierstan123 @ekaspbrak_ oh that… yeah, thanks.**


End file.
